glee_the_next_generation_this_is_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Like There's No Tomorrow
Dance Like There's No Tomorrow Summary: Sue tries new ways to destroy glee club by doing a dance number that may involve spying and one of the glee club kids. After seeing the Cheerios perform a dance number at practice, Will is making the kids come up with a dance number for Sectionals. Episode *in Glee Club* "So It's the time for a theme week...who's got suggestions?" Will asked. "Don't you have an idea?" Clara asked. "Actually I don't, that's why I'm asking you guys." "Why don't you find one?" Clara crossed her eyes. The bell rang. "Bye guys." Will said. The Cheerios are standing in the middle of the football field. After the Cheerios get finished, Sue yelled in her bullhorn: "YOU THINK THIS IS HARD TRY BEING WATERBOARDED THAT'S HARD! HIT THE SHOWERS!" Christina looked around for her dad to pick her up, then she saw him and walk over to him. "Hey dad!" She said. "Hey that was a nice performance!" Will told her. He's not happy that she's a cheerio, but it makes her happy. "Thanks I picked out the song" "What was the song?" "Jimmy by M.I.A., we're trying a new dance theme." "Really? That's cool" Will got a theme for glee club now. ***Glee Club next day*** "Ok guys I got a theme!" Will said. "Dance." "Dance?" Charlie asked awkwardly. "Like dance kind of music." "So, how are we going to do it?" Annabel asked. "Are we actually going to dance?" "No, just music that makes you wanna dance." "I like this theme!" Clara squealed. ***After Glee Club*** "Annabel!" Clara yelled. "Yeah," Annabel replied. "We should do a duet." "Really?" "Yeah, we should do 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' By the Eurythmics." "Who?" "You'll see!" They walked out of the school ***In Sue's office*** "We have a crisis on our hands, ladies." Sue said to Christina, Beth, Gina and Allison. "What?" Christina asked. "Someone told Schuester about the theme of our cheer routine." Sue stares down at Christina. "Why are you staring at me?" "I'm sure you mention something. So I'm making you four my spies." "Spies for what?" Beth asked. "To spy on the Glee Club, I need eyes on the inside." Sue replied. "Hold up! I don't spy on my dad's group. I hate Glee, but I love my dad." Christina said. "Whatever then the three of you be my spies than." "Ok." Beth said. Maybe I'll be captain if I do well at spying. Christina couldn't believe Beth would do that. ***In Glee Club, Auditorium*** Annabel and Clara singing: After they finished: "That was great, girls!" Will exclaimed. "Thanks, Mr. Schue!" Clara said, beaming. "I can't wait to see all yours!" Will said to the rest of the glee club. The bell rings. Beth, Gina and Allison walk in. "Hey Will?" Beth said, she calls Will by his first name; they've known each other forever. "Uh, yeah Beth?" Will asked. "We like to join Glee Club." "But isn't that 'social suicide' to you guys?" "Maybe to Christina, but not to us." "Ok, you're in. Come to rehearsal tomorrow and audition." Will packed up his stuff and walks out. ***Glee Club next day*** "Ok, before we continue we got three new members." "Really? Who?" Clara asked. "Beth Corcoran, Gina Roberts and Allison Day." "Really? Why them?" Annabel asked, surprised. "They want to audition." "Yes, so let us!" Beth said. "Go Beth." Will sat over with the rest of the glee club. "Go!" Beth said to the musicians. "That's good, guys you're in!" Will chuckles. "So who's up for this week's theme?" Lana Chang raised her hand. "Lana, ok." Will goes sits down and Lana gets up. "Hey guys," Lana said. "Oh my god, she speaks!" Clara exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Lenny asked. "She never talks or sing for all that matters." "Anyway…So I'm going to sing 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada," Lana said. She started to sing. Afterwords, everyone's mouth was open. She was perfect! "Good job!" Will exclaimed. "We might have a new soloist!" "Thanks, Mr. Schue!" Lana smiled and than sat down. "So guys I can't wait for yours!" the bell rang. Everyone walked out. ***At Cheerios practice*** "Ok everyone lined up!" Sue yelled. "We need one more member, a guy member." "Why?" Christina asked. "For the Madonna number I have planned for you guys." "I think I have one person!" Beth said. "Good Beth bring him," Sue said and left. ***Before Glee practice*** "Lenny!" Beth yelled. "May I help you, Beth?" Lenny asked, dully. "Want more chances to perform?" "What do you mean?" "Coach Sylvester needs a guy for the Madonna number were doing at the fall assembly." "Madonna?" "Yeah is that a problem?" "No count me in!" Beth smiles. ***Fall assembly*** "Welcome students," Principal Figgins said in the microphone. "First an announcement, whoever stole the lunch ladies' cart in the cafeteria needs to come to the office immediately. Anyway, the Cheerios have a treat for you." Figgins walks away and sits down. Will looked mad, he went down the bleachers and walked up to Sue. "Sue what's this?" he yelled. "What you missed it?" Sue asked. "Probably applying gel in the bathroom weren't you? Well, Lenny Davis joined the Cheerios!" "Why?" "He has a right to join dad," Christina said. "Ok, never mind." ***Glee Club*** "Ok guys got a song to end the week!" Will said. "What song?" Lana asked. "'Imma Be' by the Black Eyed Peas!" "Why BEP? I mean I liked them but you know them?" Charlie asked, confused. "Well I know them, because they're very popular…and my daughter, Britney keeps playing this song. So let's go! Our soloists are going to be: Charlie Cahn and Beth Corcoran." "Wasn't I going to be the soloist?" Lana asked. "I have a different song for you ok?" Lana just nodded. "From the top!" Notes *Second time 4 minutes and I Say a Little Prayer has been peformed in the Glee Franchise. *This is the first episode to show Beth trying to get captain of the Cheerios. *Title is based off of the song "Dance Like There's No Tomorrow" by Paula Abdul. Category:Season one Category:Episode two Category:Non-themed episodes